


Hot and Horny

by GlassRoom



Series: Wincest [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Dean, Fingering, M/M, Masturbating, No Plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Smut, Top Sam, Virgin Sam, Wincest - Freeform, mention of drug use, sorta weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been horny all day and the only person he wants is his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. Wincest porn. Need I say more?

Sam had been horny all day, which is really not unusual for his lanky 15 year old body. But for some reason, today it felt like there were extra nerve endings available just for the express purpose of drawing attention to his cock. The entire day had been spent with a chubby in his pants, and whenever possible that chubby grew to full size. The warm hand he kept placing on his crotch during class was definitely adding to his problem. Not that he could help it, his hand just kept ending up pressing against his cock as if it had a mind of its own. He had tried rubbing one out in the bathroom during lunch but it was too busy and too loud. Now it was finally the end of the day, time to go to the shitty rental house Dad stashed them in, and relieve himself. Several times, probably.

The heat hit him full on when he opened the door to leave – the air conditioned school failed to properly prepare him for the feeling of walking into a furnace. Goddamn if that didn't make him harder. His jeans warmed up instantly, drawing blood to the ache between his legs. He could feel his cock pressing against the zipper and was eternally grateful he didn't go commando. Every step he took dragged the hot denim around his lower body, tantalizing him with enough pressure to increase the throbbing, but not enough to push him any closer to the finish line. 

A commotion caught his eye. In the parking lot was a group of students fawning over...his brother. Dean was in the center of the hurricane of people, girls probably flirting while guys admired the shiny Impala. Sam's stomach flipped and his cock twitched at the sight of Dean in a shirt almost too tight and almost damp from sweat. _I am a sick and twisted person_ , Sam thought for the umpteenth time. He was aware of how he looked, how he was filling out, how broad his shoulders were. But damn if the only person he wanted to touch him was his brother. Nobody else even compared to Dean.

It had been tortuous lately. Dad renting houses with actual bedrooms so Sam didn't have to share a bed with his brother. Even though they shared the same room, Sam just could not come up with a reason to crawl into his brother's bed. And he couldn't live with himself if Dean found him to be a disgusting pervert for even thinking the thoughts he was, much less acting on them. 

Instead he'd had to jerk to the private images in his mind, or to the sights he let himself see. Like Dean in the shower. Oh god that had been spank bank material for a while. Sam and Dean were alone in some motel and the bathroom door wasn't latched closed. Sam nudged it open to see the fuzzy shape of his brother through the frosted, steamy shower door. That furry shape of his brother slowly sliding soap over his body, letting his hands dip in between his cheeks, how one hand fingered his ass while the other stroked his cock until he came with a little moan. Sam came in his pants just watching that, arousal so strong there was no time to pull his pants down, just rubbed his cock right through his jeans. Oh yeah, he used that image a lot lately.

And now, not a hundred feet from him, was his brother leaning against the hot, hard metal of the car. 

Dean's eyes scanned the crowd and found Sam's. “Sammy!” Dean's whole face lit up as he lifted himself off the car. Sam took note of the strong sunlight making Dean's hair look like spun gold, his eyes bright green and happy, and his lips....oh lord his plump, pink lips smiling like a fool. Sam moved his backpack in front of him to hide any wetness on the front of his pants. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was questioning whether his underwear was damp from sweat or precome that may or may not have burst out when Dean called his name. “Hey Dean,” he managed, returning the smile as best he could.

Dean watched his little brother approach with awe. When did he fill out so much? Did he work out at school? It was like his muscles were growing muscles. The other day Sam had come out of the bathroom in a towel, Dean could not rip his eyes away from the ripples on Sam's torso. It was like his pecs, abs, and those hip wings were giant arrows pointing directly to his cock. Dean felt twisted inside about even thinking of his baby brother that way, about wondering how big, exactly, was that cock, about what it would be like to card through his hair. Oh his glorious hair. Tickling his abs as his baby brother sucked him off, falling in his face as he rode Dean's cock, fuck just grabbing it and pulling. _Fuck, I am so fucked up,_ he thought.

“I get a ride today?” Sam asked as he pushed through the dwindling crowd, backpack still shielding him.

“Sure, why not?” Dean had to rip his attention away from Sam's flushed cheeks before he did something stupid like lean in to kiss him. “Hey,” he lowered his voice slightly, “got a surprise for you. Get in.” 

Sam made his way over to the passenger side, watching how the girls kind of bounced away slowly, disappointed that they weren't the center of attention any more. Dean waved at the remainder of the crowd before getting in, revving the engine for effect, and tearing away.

“What's my surprise?” Sam shifted in his seat to maximize room for the rock in his pants.

Dean blew out a breath at his brother's deep voice. _Sultry, that's what I'd call that tone. Sultry like a MILF ready to fuck,_ Dean thought. “Dad's off on a hunt for the weekend so we got the place to ourselves. I scored some pot and got a case,” Dean's head jerked to the back seat where Sam spied a case of beer. In turning to look in the back seat, Sam's leg bumped against Dean's. Rather than move it, Sam left it there. He was sure Dean pressed into it. Maybe.

“So! You smoke any pot yet?” Dean clapped a hand on Sam's knee, squeezing it slightly, driving one-handed.

Sam simply shook his head, not trusting his voice. Several of the nerves under the palm of Dean's hand were sending messages right to Sam's dick. Now Sam was wondering if his brother would grip him hard or fast or both. Both would be awesome. Or either. Anything, really. Sam was having a difficult time not panting, as well as not resting his hand on top of his brother's which had not moved. Nope, mistaken, Dean's hand moved as they bumped over a pothole, sliding off his knee and farther up his thigh. _I am going to need to go directly to the bathroom,_ Sam thought, readjusting himself and slipping a little closer to Dean.

Dean tried to watch the road and not stare at the giant bulge in his brother's pants. _Why hasn't he told me to move my hand?_ To test the waters, Dean squeezed Sam's thigh just a little bit, letting his thumb carve a gentle path on the denim. The little gasp from Sam's parted lips sent a shiver down Dean's spine. It was Dean's turn to try to adjust himself by pushing his hips up off the seat for a second.

The movement was not lost on Sam, who inhaled sharply at the noticeable bulge against Dean's zipper. Sam's hand thought for him as it made its way to rest next to Dean's on his leg, twining his pinkie finger with Dean's. He held his breath, waiting for his brother to laugh and call him a freak. Instead Dean was silent, thumb tracing a random pattern on the denim while his pinkie held Sam's. Openly panting now, Sam was starting to seriously consider telling Dean to just pull over. Anywhere. Right now. Immediately. Sam felt a surge of energy as Dean turned the car down the street to 'home'. His pinkie held on a tiny bit tighter as Dean pointed the car into the driveway. 

One last squeeze and Dean reluctantly let go of his little brother's leg so he could put his baby in park. Twisting the key he shut the engine off, the implications of what he was about to do rushed at him to fill the silence. “Home shitty home,” he joked weakly before shoving himself out of the front seat. 

Sam could barely hear Dean over the roaring in his ears. It was enough of an effort to just get out of the car, much less pay attention to anything Dean was doing. Slamming the door shut he looked over at Dean, case of beer in his hand, arm muscles bunching at the weight. Sam let out a little moan at the sight, wondering if Dean's arms would shake if he was holding himself over Sam, or would the muscles be able to take his weight. Sam got to the door first, holding it open for Dean, affording Sam a fantastic view of his tight ass as Dean walked inside ahead of him. He heard Dean set the beer case down and then open it. Sam closed and locked the door, debating whether he should excuse himself for a minute and take care of his raging hardon.

“Beer Sammy?” Dean called from the kitchen, just around the corner from the front door. 

Decision made, Sam strode into the kitchen, dropping his backpack mindlessly on the floor at some point. As soon as he saw Dean leaning on the counter he locked eyes with him, challenging his older brother to look away first. That didn't happen, instead Dean held Sam's gaze while Sam reached over, took the open beer from Dean's hand, drank from it greedily, and set it on the counter behind Dean. Sam adjusted his stance so that he had one foot on either side of his brother's slightly outstretched legs, hands gripping the counter on either side of Dean's torso. Sam had grown recently and could now look Dean directly in the eye instead of having to tip his head up. He leaned into Dean, not quite touching him, but far too close to be anything but intimate. “Dean,” Sam said, voice barely above a whisper. He leaned in just enough for the bulge in his jeans to ghost across Dean's equally large problem. 

Dean could barely control himself. He was panting like he'd run a marathon, his cock hurt from being trapped in the tight denim, and all he wanted to do was press into Sam. Kiss him, suck on him, lick him, hear him moan, hear his breath catch, oh god watch him come. Now his little brother was practically straddling him in the kitchen and Dean was frozen like a deer in headlights. “Sammy.” Dean couldn't control the huskiness of his voice, or the way his hand moved to his little brother's forearm and slid, ever so slowly, up to his bicep where he squeezed slightly. “Been working out?” Even to Dean's ears that sounded cheesy. 

Sam felt Dean's hand move up his arm, every nerve trailing after the heat like a comet tail. When Dean squeezed his arm he almost gasped out loud. To get control of himself he looked down between them, saw the way they were both straining in their pants. The sight did not help his situation at all. Bringing his gaze up he saw Dean's nipples poking through his thin t-shirt. _God I want my mouth on those, I want to feel the hard nub on my tongue,_ he thought just before he closed his eyes. Without sight, all he could feel was his brother's hot hand slipping slightly on his sweaty arm, and the urgent throbbing in his pelvis. _God help me,_ he prayed as he opened his eyes. “Yeah,” he croaked. “Been using the gym, check it out.” Before he could convince himself otherwise, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, dislodging Dean's hand. He dropped the shirt on the floor with a tiny gasp at the hot air caressing his now bare skin. “Been tryin'a get ripped,” he panted, letting his fingertips trail over his hard abs. 

“Sammy,” Dean choked. He watched Sam's hands move lightly over his torso, skating over his nipples, slipping around his abs, dipping just inside his waistband. _Oh god please make him undo his pants,_ Dean begged silently. Sam's hands moved back up, Dean darted his eyes to Sam's face and suddenly he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Sam's eyes were half closed, his hair slightly sweaty and messy, his cheeks flushed, and his mouth open just enough for Dean to imagine those wet, pink lips kissing his cock. “My pants are too tight,” he whispered without thinking, blushing furiously when he realized what he said.

“Mine too,” Sam breathed. He let his fingers scrape back down his belly to the top of his jeans. “You first,” he decided, his long, elegant fingers fluttering to the button on Dean's jeans. “Ok,” Sam asked, looking at Dean, internally begging that his brother was fully on board. He saw Dean nod, eyes almost black, beautiful plump lips parted, tongue rolling out to wet his lips. Sam popped the button and pulled the zipper down excruciatingly slowly, then put his hands back up on the waistband as if to pull the pants down. “Dean,” he said, his voice barely audible, “please kiss me.” He pulled his lower lip into his mouth and bit down slightly, unsure if his brother would actually want that.

This was already more than Dean had ever hoped for, more than he thought he could ever have, more than he'd even dared dream...his baby brother's hands delicately resting on his hips while he asked for a kiss. It took every ounce of strength inside him to not grab his own cock, knowing he would barely touch it and he'd come all over Sam's beautiful bare chest. He lifted one hand to curl it in the soft hairs at the back of Sam's head, hearing a sharp little 'ah!' fall out of his brother's mouth that made his cock twitch with interest. The other hand rested on Sam's hip, keeping Sam's pelvis away from him while he leaned in and pressed his open mouth against his brother's.

While the first touch of their lips was fantastic, Sam's tongue darting into Dean's mouth was electrifying. The first feel of Sam's slick tongue searching for Dean's made Dean think all other kisses were merely practice for showing his brother the ropes. He pulled off the kiss just long enough for Sam to get the hint, then dove back in, using his tongue to guide Sam on how he liked it. Sam, bless his heart, was a very fast learner, picking up on the cues that Dean left, learning how to swirl his tongue around, how to suck gently at it, how much force Dean liked. Sam caught on so fast Dean found himself trying to keep his hips still, he badly wanted Sam's tongue on his cock or – oh god – plunging up into his entrance. Just before Dean was certain he was going to blow his load he pulled off again, diving for Sam's neck.

“Sammy,” he whispered against the hot flesh of his brother. “Is this...” _a one-time thing? All I get? Going to happen again?_

“Dean,” Sam sighed when he felt his brother lick along his pulse point. “You are the only one. I don't want anyone else.” Sam tried to get his cock against Dean's but Dean's hand was still holding his pelvis away. “Are you....do you want....” Sam moaned as Dean pushed the tip of his tongue along the shell of Sam's ear. He started to roll his hips, the jeans providing a tiny bit of friction. It wasn't enough but it was miles better than nothing.

He felt his little brother's hips rolling under his hand. Groaning he tried to continue working on Sam's neck, giving him little more than open-mouthed wet kisses. “Sam, have you ever...” he dipped his head to lick the little pool of sweat under Sam's Adam's apple. “Been with...” his mouth moved to the other side of Sam's neck, licking and tasting a trail back to the other ear. Sam started making pretty little whimpering noises that were wrapping themselves around Dean's cock.

“No,” Sam gasped. “Kissed a girl once,” his hands left Dean's hips to travel up under his shirt. “Even...touched her...chest.” Sam pushed the shirt up with his hands, exposing Dean from the armpits down. “But I wanted to,” his hands moved over Dean's pecs, “touch...yours...” Sam dragged his thumbs over Dean's nipples, almost coming in his pants at the way Dean sagged against the counter and called out into his neck. Panting heavily, Sam pinched Dean's nipples, rolling them between his fingers. He started bucking his hips in earnest, desperately trying to get his cock the attention it was demanding. “Please, please undo my pants Dean please I've been hard all day please Dean,” Sam begged, twisting and twirling his brother's hard nubs.

Dean's hand left Sam's hair so it could join the other at the waistband. “You sure Sammy? Don't wanna make you do something you don't wanna do,” _oh god please, please let him want to fuck me,_ Dean prayed. 

“Do it Dean do it, take my cock out,” Sam nudged Dean's head with his so he could suck Dean's hot neck. “Want you to touch it, will you? Will you touch it? Make me come?” Sam gasped against Dean' neck. Sam felt Dean's hands fumbling with his fly. “Finally, oh god Dean I need to come....so bad....” Sam stopped playing with Dean's nipples so he could drag his hands down to the waistband of Dean's pants and push down. Dean helped by moving his hips for his brother while he got Sam's fly open. Dean's pants were barely past his ass when Sam reached down and gave his cheeks a healthy squeeze. “I've seen you...fingers up your...” Sam forced one finger up and down Dean's crack, “you like that?....want my cock...”

“Sammy!” Dean cried, clenching his ass, trapping his little brother's nimble finger. He had to let go of Sam's pants to clamp his hand down on himself hard to stop his orgasm. “Don't wanna come yet....not yet....” he whispered mostly to himself, pushing back on Sam's finger. When he was sure he'd staved it off, he tore his hand off himself in favour of yanking Sam's pants and underwear down. “Naked...please Sam..” 

Sam pushed himself away from Dean long enough to get his clothes off, tripping slightly over his shoes. Dean took the opportunity to do the same, flinging his shirt off and getting out of his pants in record time. They stood facing each other, both naked, sweat gleaming on their skin, cocks standing at attention. Dean watched as Sam's cock oozed precome down the shaft, his own hands roaming over the tops of his thighs and lower belly all around his cock. Dean let out a groan as his hands came very close to wrapping themselves around his aching cock. He started to shake with need just from staring at Sam's lithe, young, body. His mouth opened in anticipation of putting Sam's beautiful cock in his mouth.

Sam saw his brother desperately try not to come, not to grab his cock and fist it hard, not to shove his own fingers up his ass...so he preened for his brother. He tensed his abs, making his cock jump slightly, he thrust his hips forward as he ran his hands down his torso, pausing to comb through his nest of hair at the base of his straining cock, all while watching Dean drop his wet mouth open. “Dean...I'm gonna come real fast...” Sam squeaked as he cupped his balls. “You do it....you make me come...” Sam reached out and put his hands on Dean's shoulders. 

Dean immediately slid down so he was kneeling in front of Sam. For a beat he just panted, hot breath landing on Sam's weeping cock. He tried to keep his hands off himself and failed, one hand curling around his balls while he bent forward to get his mouth over Sam's cock. 

Sam felt every drag of Dean's lips as he slowly engulfed him. He let out a guttural cry when Dean's tongue started slipping around his shaft, hollowed cheeks pulling the orgasm dangerously close. Dean sensed how close Sam was getting so he pulled off, pursed lips swirling over the crown in the process. Sam dared a look down to see his brother's eyes half closed while his slick lips sucked around Sam's cock. “You like my cock,” Sam panted, “you like it in you....yeah big brother suck it...take it all....fuck Dean....” Sam's hand dropped absently on Dean's head, twisting his short hair between his fingers. “God yeah Dean...you're gonna make me come all over you....jerk yourself off...wanna know you can't wait...” Sam's words strangled in his throat when he saw Dean's arm moving more and more.

Dean whimpered, hand stroking his own aching cock while his lips slid all over Sam's dripping cock, licking up all the squirts of juice as Sam tried not to come. Dean was riding the edge of his orgasm, moaning and whimpering, barely able to move for fear he'd erupt. His cock felt hot in his hand, hard as a rock. Dean quickly brought his hand up to his mouth, letting go of Sam for a second while he slobbered all over his fingers. Taking Sam back into his mouth he lowered his wet hand between his legs, fingers searching for his hole. Finding it, he plunged them in, loving the stretch of two fingers at once. Dean's other hand wrapped itself around his shaft, pumping himself while he bucked his hips on his hand and sucked his brother's cock. The sounds he was making sounded slutty to him, which only turned him on more, knowing his baby brother could reduce him to this.

“You opening yourself for me?” Sam panted, “you want me inside you?” Sam had to pull himself out of Dean's mouth, a string of saliva and precome following him. He tipped his brother's head up and had to clamp a hand on his dick to stop from coming while he watched Dean fuck himself on his hand. “Please let me be inside you...oh god Dean.... _please_...” Sam begged.

Dean's hands abandoned himself to scramble for his pants. His hands shook badly as he found the pocket and fumbled for a foil packet. Tearing it open he poured the lube on his hand, threw the foil down, and slicked his baby brother's cock. “Get in me...go slow....” Dean stood up and turned around, grabbing the countertop and thrusting his ass out. Sam clutched Dean's shoulder with one hand and guided himself to Dean's hole with the other. 

“Ohmygodsotight...” Sam choked when he breached Dean. Very slowly he inched in, letting go of his cock to put his other hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean hissed at the intrusion but didn't stop Sam, instead he pressed back, trying to relax and let him in. 

“Wait....don't move....wait...” Dean sputtered. Sam called on every bit of will power he had not to slam into Dean or come on the spot. He felt Dean loosen up a bit so he rolled his hips a little, making Dean whimper. “Move Sam...” he pleaded as he started to meet Sam's hip rolling with his own. Very slowly Sam picked up the pace, beginning to thrust into Dean, tentatively at first. Each thrust Sam let out a whimpery moan, he couldn't believe how good Dean felt on his cock. It was like his brother was grasping him and squeezing him with every muscle. He dropped his hands to Dean's hips as Dean adjusted the angle, suddenly shouting out, “ _RIGHT THERE! Right there Sammy! Don't stop! SAMMY!_ ” 

Sam felt Dean clamp down around him and he was gone. “ _Oh god Dean I'm gonna COME_ ” Sam shouted, pounding into Dean, slamming his prostate. Sam's hips stuttered as he emptied himself into his big brother seconds before Dean exploded all over the cupboard doors. They rocked together, milking out every last vibration of their orgasms. Eventually Sam slipped out of Dean, head collapsing on Dean's sweaty back. “Sorry I didn't last,” he breathed as he pressed his still-hard cock on Dean's ass.

“Wasn't going to last much longer either,” Dean said with a low laugh, arching his butt against his brother. “Maybe round two after a joint?” 

“Fuck yes,” Sam agreed. “Hey Dean,” he asked hesitantly, “is this ok?”

Dean thought about it while turning around to see Sam, who looked very worried. “Been wanting it for a long time, thought you would think I was a freak.” He cupped Sam's jaw and kissed him gently, tongue lazily searching for Sam's. Dean felt Sam melt into his arms with relief. After a moment he pulled away, “always wanted you baby brother, always,” he said against Sam's pretty mouth.


End file.
